kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 01
Chapter 112 This week there isn't still Kaminomi chapter 112, Mangafox is really slow with mangas, Onemanga.com where verry quickly and i could find them at the day when it must gonna come, but by mangafox it does litterly ages when it comes out. --Vegapunk 10:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I Know I really do miss Onemanga.com either, evenly when i saw at wikipedia that chapter 112 contains really a great title. The chapter must gonna come and i must gonna see what happens in there!!! --Robbedoes 10:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It reminds me at the same time that chapter 107:Run Run Run! must gonna make an appearance, it where been appeared a week later than normal. Maybe whe must gonna make an other page as the 100th article. --Sakugu 10:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Skin I know a verry great friend of mine to create the perfect skin for this wiki, evenly he where saying that this is the right on, but evenly wanna change it for a little. He will also help for the images when he anime appears. He still waiting when he gets to be admin at the Case Closed wiki. Vegapunk 17:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wait! I where forgotten that i've only told that to him about the previous, i will tell him now!--Vegapunk 17:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Series I will check on the other anime series the next day of the release of Kaminomi, cause since that CrunchyRoll were been putting the episodes after 7 days that it comes from now, they don't realize within that time everyone watched already the episodes. So i will wait after one day. --ProGamerP9 18:46, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do you know what, never mind, bicause the website were i look it, hase it about few minutes after CrunchyRoll. --ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Improve Your English please To the person who owns this wikia. The englsih on this wikia sucks and is grammatically horrible. The wordings, the grammar and writing style on your wikia are wrong and more horrible then a first grader. Please improve your wikia's english or at least get someone who knows english better to fix it. PS:The TWGOK fans at animesuki have seen your wikia and thinks it's an embarrassment. If you want, you can ask them for help if they are willing.... : And how should we do that? peoples are visiting this wikia and sees the bad grammar but doesn't help at all. And by animesuki we cannot ask members to come at here and help editing this wiki to make it better?? --Conan (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:35, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well i'm verry great with english and can help you to make this wikia better. But bad english is actually verry bad, that's the reason why many peoples doesn't help alot on this wiki. RetroGamer 09:35, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::How should you do that? Simple, just a post message on the main page and ask them for help. Here's an example: ::"Dear fans and readers of kaminomi wikia, as you all know, despite the many articles this wikia has, most of them were written in bad english and grammar. I apologize for my poorly written work. So therefore I would like to ask all of you, if possible, to check the articles in my wikia and correct them into proper english and grammar. It’s not that much to ask but with your help, you can make this wikia better and more accessible to the fans. :: ::Thank you." :: ::Also most animesuki members are willing to help the wikias of their favorite anime/manga series just like how the To Aru Majustu no Index fans help its wikia. So just sign up to animesuki, go to the "General discussion" forum at the Kami nomi/TWGOK sub-forums and tell them about your problem and they will gladly help you. :Well i should actually thank you about this information, but the TWOK forum has become limited. What should i do about that?? Sakugu 13:13, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So that's great, but can we use also the example what you has written?? Vegapunk 13:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC)